mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
You Can't Stop The Beat
You Can't Stop The Beat from Hairspray is a song featured in 2x15, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Emelia, Kitty, Jake, Rachel, Ryan and Tina. Lyrics Tina: You can't stop an avalanche, As it races down the hill, You can try to stop the seasons But you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still Kitty: 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums And I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Rachel with Andrew: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today Kitty and Tina: 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Emelia: ' You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea '''Ryan: ' You can try to stop the hands of time But ya' know it just can't be 'Emelia: ' And if they try to stop us, Ryan '''Emelia and Ryan: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P Emelia: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round (Ryan: 'Round and 'round) And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound (Ryan: Speed of sound, yeah!) I was lost 'til I heard the drums Emelia and Ryan: Then I found my way! Emelia: 'Cause you can't stop the beat Ben and Jake: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today Jake: 'Cause you can't stop Ben and Jake: The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Club: Badababa ba ba... Rachel (Tina with Club): You can't stop today (No!) As it comes speeding down the track (Ooo ooo ooo) (Child yeah!) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (He's gone!) And it's never coming back (Don't look back!) Rachel (Tina with Club)): Cause tomorrow (Tomorrow) is a brand new day (Brand new day) And it don't know white from black (Yeah!) Rachel (with Club): 'Cause the world (keeps spinning' round and 'round) And my heart's (keeping time to the speed of sound) I was lost ('til I heard the drums, then I found my way) 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Ryan with Boys (Tina with Girls): Oh.. (oh, oh!) Oh.. (oh, oh, oh!) Tina with Ben and New Directions (Rachel): (Yeah!) Ever since we first saw the sun (Saw the sun!) A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done (Day is done!) So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today (Today!) 'Cause you can't stop Jake with Club (Rachel): The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of (Dreaming of!) But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay (To stay!) Rachel: You can't stop the beat! (Club: You can't stop the beat) Tina and Kitty with Club: You can't stop the beat! (Club: You can't stop the beat) You can't stop the (Rachel: Beat!) Rachel: Yeah..., yeah..., hey...! Club: Badababa ba ba...